Static methods for changing the visual appearance of a wearable device are known in the art. FIG. 1 shows a view of a prior art static apparatus 110 for changing the visual appearance of a wearable device. There is presently a market, for example, for adhesive decals that customize the appearance of headphones. A drawback is that users find the adhesive decals difficult to apply with good alignment, with the process typically requiring about fifteen minutes of work. Furthermore, once the decals are applied, they are not easily removed if the user wishes to change the device's appearance.
Wearables having internal lights and a translucent cover are also known in the art. FIGS. 2A and 2B show views of a prior art wearable device 200 having removable colored lights. In particular, FIG. 2A shows display apparatus 210 including an array of seven LEDs 212 within the interior of a translucent headphone case 214 that cause the case to glow with changing colors. This approach to wearable customization presents a number of major problems, including difficultly in programming and charging the lights as both actions require opening of the case. Another key drawback to this approach is that the display lacks spatial resolution. Since the cover is translucent, not transparent, it cannot display detailed images, only solid colors.
Dynamic wearable visual displays are also known from prior art. FIGS. 3A and 3B show views of a prior art wearable device with an animated display 310 driven by a detachable battery/controller pack 320. In particular, FIG. 3 shows a garment 300 with an embedded LED display panel 310. The main drawback of incorporating the visual display in a soft article of clothing like a shirt is discomfort to the wearer. The relatively stiff display does not accommodate biaxial bending or stretching and can feel awkward to the wearer. Also problematic are the stiffness of the wire and the bulk of the battery/controller pack 320.
Headphones with passive detachable decorative plates are also known from the prior art. FIG. 4 shows a view of a prior art headphone 400 with mass-produced passive decorative plates 410 that affix by means of a circumferential snap-fit ridge that engages a receiving groove on the circumference of the housing. A first drawback of this system is the lack of customization; mass production of plates does not afford the wearer an opportunity to customize the appearance of their personal headphone, for example by specifying a monogram at the time of ordering the plate. A second drawback of this system is that the ear cup housing does not provide an electrical connection to the cap. Thus the system only supports the mounting of unpowered, inert decorative plates, limiting the ability to change the appearance of the device dynamically by the action of electrical current that moves a mechanism or patterns a visual display.